One Tree Hill: So Hard
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lily's desire to have a baby grows stronger, but the likelihood of her conceiving is slim. Jonathan is on his own for a few days while Chase goes out of state for a wedding. Lydia gets more than she bargains for when she decides to try out for the cheerleading squad as a joke. Title reference: "So Hard" by Dixie Chicks. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the first Sunday in October. Chase and Jonathan were in the living room. Chase had a suitcase in his hand.

"And why can't I go to the wedding of your cousin Irma?" Jonathan asked.

"It's Amanda, and you have school," Chase replied. "Now I'll be back on Friday afternoon. Are you sure you feel okay staying alone?"

"I'm fine Dad," Jonathan said. "I'm 16 and I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself for four days."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with Chris?" Chase asked.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "Stop worrying about me."

"But I'm your father," Chase said. "I'll never not worry about you."

Jonathan gave Chase a hug.

"Now remember Jonathan," Chase said. "I will be back on Saturday. I have left money on the counter for groceries. Don't just order pizza."

"Hear me out," Jonathan said. "What if I get pizza from the grocery store?"

"No pizza," Chase said.

"Fine," Jonathan said.

"Remember that Benny is coming over

"I remember," Jonathan said. "He's been coming over to talk to me every Sunday."

"He knows what you've been through and it's nice to have someone to talk to about things," Chase said.

"I know," Jonathan said.

"Now do not throw parties when I'm gone," Chase said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "I totally throw parties."

"Don't be a smart ass," Chase said. "Now give me a hug."

Jonathan and Chase shared a hug and Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"Now remember," Chase said. "Chris is across the street if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said. "Have fun at the wedding."

"I will," Chase said. "Bye."

"Bye," Jonathan said.

"I love you," Chase said.

"I love you too," Jonathan said.

"Make good choices," Chase said.

"Drag race and smoke pot," Jonathan joked. "Got it."

After Chase left, Jonathan sat on the couch and turned on the TV. His phone began to ring and Jonathan looked to see it was Lydia calling.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said when he answered.

"Hey Jonathan," Lydia said. "Can I come over?"

"Of course," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Lydia said. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Jonathan asked.

"Our second time," Lydia replied.

"Are you sure," Jonathan asked.

"I'm sure," Lydia said.

"Okay then," Jonathan said. "I'm ready."

"I'll be over in 10 minutes," Lydia said.

"See you in 10 minutes," Jonathan said.

Jonathan went upstairs, made his bed nice, and sprayed air freshener. He then lied down on his bed and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aaron was sitting down at the kitchen table eating some cereal. Lily walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Guess what I just got," Lily said. "My period!"

"Oh," Aaron said.

"I'm on my period!" Lily shouted.

"And I'm trying to eat cereal," Aaron said. "But I'm quickly losing my appetite."

"Why can't I get pregnant?" Lily asked.

"It just takes a while," Aaron said. "It's going to be okay Lily. You're going to get pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

"I don't get it though," Lily said. "It shouldn't take this long to get pregnant. Remember Tina who used to hit on you?"

"She did not hit on me," Aaron said.

"She was all over you," Lily said. "Anyway, she hooked up with a blind date, slept with him once, and now she has triplet sons."

"Really?" Aaron asked. "Triplets?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "So if she can get pregnant with triplets, then why can't I get pregnant with one baby?"

"It's going to be okay Lily," Aaron assured his wife.

"I think there's something wrong with me," Lily said.

"Well you are a little compulsive at times," Aaron said.

"I'm talking about my inability to conceive," Lily said. "You think I'm compulsive?"

"Well look at the time," Aaron said nervously. "I have to get to work. Bye."

Aaron left and Lily continued to sit at the table. The doorbell rang.

"Come in," Lily said.

"Lily?" Beth asked as she walked into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Lily said.

Beth walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Lily.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"We're friends aren't we?" Beth asked.

"Not really," Lily said. "But I'd like to try to be friends with you."

"So how are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Aaron and I are trying to conceive," Lily replied. "But for some reason, I just can't seem to get pregnant."

"That's frustrating," Beth said.

"I think there's something wrong with me Beth," Lily said.

"Well you are kind of compulsive," Beth said.

Lily shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie sat in the living room of his and Sophia's house in Maine.

"Jamie!" a voice shouted from outside. "Jamie Luke!"

Jamie walked outside the front door to see Lucas standing on his front porch across the street. Jamie waved at his uncle.

"Well don't just stand there!" Lucas hollered from across the street. "Get over here!"

Jamie walked across the street to Lucas's house.

"There's this thing called the phone," Jamie said. "When you use it, the neighborhood watch committee doesn't complain."

"They're a whole bunch of fuddy duddies," Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas shared a hug.

"See?" Lucas said. "I wouldn't be able to hug you over the phone."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"You know how Peyton and Sophia are gone for the week to a wedding and Sophia took Amber?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Considering Sophia's my wife and Amber is my daughter."

"It's a good thing you live across the street," Lucas said. "Now I have someone to hang out with when Peyton isn't home."

"So what did you need when you shouted for me?" Jamie asked.

Lucas held up a pair of tickets.

"Two tickets to _Wicked_ ," Lucas said. "It starts in an hour and a half."

"You are the best uncle ever!" Jamie cheered.

"And I'm not?" a voice asked.

Jamie pulled out his phone to see Clay was on speakerphone.

"Uncle Clay?" Jamie asked.

"You butt dialed me," Clay said.

"Bye," Jamie said hanging up.

Jamie's phone began to ring once again.

"It's Lydia," Jamie said.

Jamie answered his phone.

"Hey Little Sis," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie," Lydia said. "Guess what."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I'm about to try out to be a cheerleader," Lydia said.

"You hate cheerleaders," Jamie said.

"I know," Lydia said. "I'm trying out as a joke."

"Well good luck with that," Jamie said.

"Bye," Lydia said.

"Bye," Jamie said hanging up.

"What did Lydia want?" Lucas asked.

"She's trying out for the cheerleading squad," Jamie said.

"But Lydia hates cheerleaders," Lucas said.

"She's trying out as a joke," Jamie said.

"That sounds more like her," Lucas said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jonathan and Lydia sat at a table at the outdoor café.

"So how was the tryout?" Jonathan asked.

"It was awful as planned," Lydia said. "I even called out the bitchy head cheerleader Sarah. It felt so good."

"I love you," Jonathan said.

Mindy, one of the cheerleaders ran over to them.

"Hey Lydia!" Mindy cheered. "Guess what?"

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Sarah quit in a huff after you called her out!" Mindy cheered.

"Okay," Lydia said.

"So we all talked and we voted to make you our new head cheerleader!" Mindy cheered.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked.

"You're our new head cheerleader," Mindy said.

"But I was so bad at my tryout," Lydia said. "I didn't make the squad."

"And now we're telling you that you made it," Mindy said. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah Lydia," Jonathan said. "Isn't this exciting."

"Practice is tomorrow after school in the gym," Mindy said. "See you there."

Mindy walked off and Lydia looked at Jonathan.

"That sure came back to bite me in the butt," Lydia said.

"Head cheerleader," Jonathan said. "My girlfriend is the head cheerleader. Kind of sexy."

Lydia smiled at Jonathan.

"Lily and Aaron happen to be out to dinner." Lydia said. "Ever gone skinny dipping in a creek with the head cheerleader?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go to the grocery store," Jonathan said.

"It's only 4:00 on a Monday afternoon," Lydia said. "Come on, let's do it."

"Oh, okay," Jonathan said. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

Lydia walked off and Jonathan started to sit up just as Chris arrived with a glass of beer and sat down.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hi Chris," Jonathan said. "Enjoying a cold one?"

"Just drinking this 55 calorie light beer," Chris said. "It's lime flavored. Here, taste it."

"I'm not going to taste it," Jonathan said.

"Just a sip," Chris said. "Taste it."

Jonathan took a sip.

"Gross!" Jonathan shouted. "That's just awful! Well, I've got to go meet Lydia."

"Going skinny dipping?" Chris asked.

"No," Jonathan lied.

"Your secret is safe with me," Chris said. "See you later."

A police officer walked over to them.

"Excuse me," the officer said pointing at Jonathan. "How old is he?"

"I'm 16," Jonathan replied. "What's up?"

"You do realize giving alcohol to a minor and consumption of alcohol by a minor are serious crimes?" the officer asked.

"Sorry officer," Chris said. "It won't happen again."

"I'm placing both of you under arrest," the officer said.

"But it was just 55 calorie light beer," Chris said.

"And I only took a sip," Jonathan said. "Please don't arrest us. My dad will never trust me to stay by myself again."

"You should have thought of that before you drank," the officer said. "Now stand up and place your hands behind your back."

Jonathan and Chris stood up and placed their hands behind their backs while the officer cuffed them.

"You have the right to remain silent," the officer said. "Anything you say can and will be used against you under the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, then one will be provided."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lily and Aaron were walking through the park after eating dinner.

"Dinner was really good," Lily said.

"It sure was," Aaron agreed. "This has been a wonderful evening. An evening we can tell our future children about."

"Yeah," Lily said in a sad tone. "Our future children."

"Hey," Aaron asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I went to my OB/GYN today," Lily said. "She confirmed my fear. Aaron, I can't get pregnant."

"What?" Aaron asked shocked.

"It's just not going to happen," Lily said.

"It's going to be okay," Aaron assured his wife.

"No it's not!" Lily shouted. "We're never going to have a baby!"

"You know what I'm hearing right now?" Aaron asked. "I'm hearing my wife giving up. My wife who never gives up is giving up. My wife who doesn't let anything get in her way is giving up."

Lily didn't say anything.

"We can't give up," Aaron said. "We can adopt, we can use a surrogate, or we can use donor eggs. I know we can have a baby. Please don't give up."

"Okay," Lily said.

Lily and Aaron embraced tightly.

"We can do this," Aaron said.

"I know we can," Lily said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan and Chris were taken to the police station where they had their mug shots taken and were then placed in a holding cell where a man in a tuxedo was sitting on one of the cell benches.

"What about our one phone call?!" Chris shouted. "We have the right to a phone call! You can't deny us a phone call!"

"Dude," the man in the tux said pointing at the phone in the cell. "The phone is right there."

"Oh," Chris said.

"So what are you in for?" the man asked.

"Chris Keller stupidly offered this kid a sip of beer," Chris said.

"And I stupidly took a sip," Jonathan said. "What are you in for?"

"I crashed a wedding," the man said.

"How is that illegal?" Chris asked. "People crash weddings all the time."

"It was my ex-girlfriend's wedding," the man said. "I threw champagne on the groom and stole the wedding cake."

"Yep," Jonathan said. "That'll do it."

"Okay Jonathan," Chris said. "Call someone."

"I'm too scared," Jonathan said. "You do it."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it," Chris said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Chris and Jonathan said.

"Rock beats scissors," Chris said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "I'll call."

Jonathan walked over to the phone and began to dial Chase's number.

"Hello," Chase said when he answered.

"Daddy," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Chris and I have been..." Jonathan said before Chris grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked. "You can't tell your father!"

"How do you suppose we get out of here?" Jonathan asked.

"We dig a tunnel," Chris said.

Jonathan picked up the phone and began dialing Chase's number once more. Chris grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Quit doing that!" Jonathan shouted.

"Please don't call your father!" Chris begged.

"But how..." Jonathan asked before Chris cut him off.

"I know someone else I can call," Chris said.

Later, Chuck stood in the police station as Chris and Jonathan walked over to him.

"Thank you so much," Chris said.

"You're welcome," Chuck said. "Now I expect you to pay me back the money I spent bailing you out."

"Every cent," Chris said.

"Are you okay Jonathan?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "Thank you."

Jonathan saw the officer that arrested them and walked over to him.

"Excuse me officer," Jonathan said. "Look, I know it was stupid of me to take a sip of the beer. But please, is there anything I can do so this won't go on my permanent record or land me in prison?"

"30 hours community service," the officer said. "For you and your friend."

"Thank you so much!" Jonathan cheered.

Jonathan was about to hug the officer.

"Don't hug me," the officer said.

The officer handed Jonathan a couple of forms.

"Whenever you do an act of community service, have the person in charge sign and put the number of hours," the officer said. "Once completed, turn it in to the front desk."

"Thank you," Jonathan said again.

Jonathan walked over to Chris and handed him a form.

"30 hours of community service," Jonathan said. "You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jonathan was at the grocery store. As he went down the cereal aisle, he ran into Benny.

"Hey Jonathan," Benny said.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"So how are you feeling today?" Benny asked.

"Great," Jonathan said. "Thank you."

"So Jonathan," Benny said. "I'm going to visit my sister this upcoming weekend, so I won't be able to come over and talk on Sunday. So I was hoping maybe we could talk on Friday."

"Of course," Jonathan said.

"So what have you been up to today?" Benny asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Jonathan said.

Lydia suddenly ran over to Jonathan and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lydia cheered. "Chris told me you were here. Was jail scary?"

"Jail?" Benny asked.

"Benny," Jonathan said nervously. "This is my girlfriend Lydia. Lydia, this is Benny. You know, my dad's old friend from the Air Force and my therapist."

"Oh," Lydia said. "You see, Jonathan went on a field trip today to the jail and I was just wondering if it was scary."

"Oh," Benny said. "Well take care Jonathan and it was nice to meet you Lydia."

Later, Jonathan was sitting on the couch watching TV. The doorbell began to ring. Jonathan got up and opened the door to see Benny standing there with a pizza box.

"Jonathan," Benny said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"No thank you," Jonathan said. "It's almost 8:00 PM and I'm too sleepy for surprise at-home therapy."

"I brought cheese pizza," Benny said holding up the pizza box.

"Come on in," Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Benny sat at the kitchen table while Jonathan explained what had happened.

"Have you told your father?" Benny asked.

"Not yet," Jonathan said. "I really don't want to."

"I know it's none of my business, but I think you should," Benny said.

Chris ran into the kitchen.

"Chris Keller thinks he should keep his mouth shut," Chris said.

"Chris," Jonathan said. "Go home."

"No," Chris said. "I should be the one who tells him. It's all my fault."

"But I was stupid enough to take a sip," Jonathan said.

"Take a sip of what?" Chase asked as he walked into the room.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "What are you doing back?"

"The bride and groom had to postpone their wedding due to getting the flu," Chase replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'd better go," Benny said. "Good luck Jonathan."

Benny patted Jonathan on the back and went out the kitchen door.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"You see," Jonathan said.

"Chris Keller ran into Jonathan at that outdoor café and had him take a sip of my 55 calorie light beer," Chris said.

"And?" Chase asked.

"And a police officer saw us," Jonathan said.

"Oh no," Chase said.

"We were arrested," Chris said.

"Is that why you called me earlier?" Chase asked Jonathan.

"Yes," Jonathan said. "But Chris kept hanging up the phone."

"Chuck bailed us out," Chris said.

"And Chris and I have to do 30 hours of community service," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Go to your room. I need to talk to Chris."

Jonathan walked upstairs to his room and Chase looked at Chris.

"Don't ever give my teenage son alcohol again," Chase said.

"Yes sir," Chris said.

"Thank you," Chase said. "Now please go home. I am very pissed off at you right now."

"Okay," Chris said. "Sorry."

Chris left and Chase sat down and put his face down on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lily was at the Tree Hill Graveyard visiting her father's grave.

"Hi Daddy," Lily said. "I know it's been a while since I've visited. I got married to a wonderful man. He's so wonderful and the love of my life. I'm really happy. Look, my doctor said that I couldn't have children. But you know what? Doctors are proven wrong all the time and I am going to prove her wrong. I promise I'm going to have children."

Lily put her hand on the tombstone.

"I wish you here with me Dad," Lily said. "I wish I could've met you."

Keith was standing beside his daughter, but of course she couldn't see him.

"I am here with you," Keith said. "I'm always here."

Keith gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and disappeared. Lily thought she felt something and looked around.

"What the?" Lily asked.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and placed a rose on Keith's grave.

"I love you Dad," Lily said.

Lily began walking back toward her car. As she walked, she bumped into a woman holding a bouquet flowers and accidentally made her drop them.

"I am so sorry," Lily said.

"Totally my fault," the woman said.

Lily helped the woman pick up the flowers.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"You're welcome," Lily said.

The woman continued walking and Lily got into her car. As she started the car, she looked to see the woman putting flowers on Keith's grave. Lily got out of her car and ran over to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am," Lily said. "Not to be nosy or anything, but may I ask how you knew my father?"

"I have to go," the woman said.

The woman began running away and Lily chased after her.

"Wait!" Lily shouted. "I want to talk to you."

Lily tripped and fell face down into a mud puddle.

Later, Lily and Aaron were sitting down at the deck looking at the creek.

"So this woman puts flowers on your dad's grave and then runs off when you ask her about it?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"That's strange," Aaron said.

"I want to know who she is," Lily said.

"Maybe she's the ghost of Resurrection Mary," Aaron joked.

"No," Lily said. "She's definitely not the ghost of Resurrection Mary. And besides, this is Tree Hill, not Chicago."

"How old did she look?" Aaron asked.

"She looked about Haley, Nathan, and Lucas's age," Lily replied. "Maybe she went to school with them."

 **End of Part 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Lily arrived at the Scott household and knocked on the door. Keith opened the door.

"Lily!" Keith cheered before giving his cousin a hug.

"Hi Keith," Lily said. "Are your parents home?"

"No, but Lydia is," Keith replied.

Lily walked into the house.

"Lydia!" Lily hollered.

Lydia came downstairs.

"Hi Lily," Lydia said.

"Hi," Lily said. "How was school today?"

"It was great," Lydia replied. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where your parents keep their old yearbooks," Lily said. "I was visiting my father's grave this morning and I saw this woman about your parents' age leave flowers. She ran away before I could find out who she was."

"Of course," Lydia said.

Lydia went upstairs and brought down a high school yearbook. Lily, Lydia, and Keith sat down while Lily flipped through the book.

"She kind of had brownish blonde hair," Lily said.

"Like her?" Lydia asked pointing at a picture.

"Yeah," Lily said. "That's her alright. Abby Brown."

Once Lily went home, she sat on the couch and called the operator on her phone.

"Operator," the operator said. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering what the phone number is for Abby Brown in Tree Hill," Lily said.

"Abby Brown?" the operator asked. "We don't have a number for Abby Brown in Tree Hill."

"Try Abigail Brown," Lily said.

"I'm sorry," the operator said. "There's no one by that name in Tree Hill. There's not even anyone with the last name Brown."

The operator hung up and Aaron walked into the room.

"I found out who the woman was through Haley and Nathan's old yearbook," Lily said. "Her name is Abby Brown."

"Did you find out her number?" Aaron asked.

"No," Lily replied. "I called the operator, but apparently no one with the last name Brown lives in Tree Hill."

"Don't worry," Aaron assured his wife. "You're good at solving mysteries."

"You're right," Lily said. "This is a mystery and I'm going to solve it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Jonathan arrived home. Chase was sitting on the couch watching TV. Jonathan sat down next to his father.

"Good news," Jonathan said. "Volunteering at the community center counts toward service hours. Four down, twenty six more to go."

"Good for you," Chase said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" Jonathan asked.

"No!" Chase shouted. "I'm happy that you were arrested!"

"Can you just ground me and get it over with?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not grounding you," Chase said. "I'm just not going to trust you."

"Please don't say that," Jonathan said.

"Why should I trust you?" Chase asked. "The first time I leave you home alone you get arrested!"

"Look," Jonathan said. "I know I screwed up and I'm sorry."

"Just get out of my sight!" Chase shouted. "I don't want to see you right now!"

"Dad," Jonathan said.

"I don't want to see you right now!" Chase screamed. "Right now I am ashamed of you and I'm ashamed of being your father!"

Tears began falling from Jonathan's eyes and Chase realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry," Chase said.

Jonathan got up.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "I didn't mean…"

"I'm going out," Jonathan said. "I'll be back by 10:00."

"Okay," Chase said.

Chase started to give Jonathan a hug, but Jonathan backed away.

"Don't," Jonathan said.

Jonathan walked out of the house. He began walking down the sidewalk. He kept walking until he reached the downtown area.

"Jonathan?" a familiar voice asked.

Jonathan turned around to see Benny.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Benny said.

Benny noticed the look on Jonathan's face.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked.

"No," Jonathan said.

Jonathan walked over to Benny and Benny hugged him tightly. Jonathan burst into tears.

"It's okay," Benny said softly.

Later, Chase was lying down in his bed. He couldn't sleep, so he got up and walked out of his room. As he walked down the hall to the stairs, he noticed Jonathan lying on his bed reading. Chase walked into Jonathan's room.

"Hey," Chase said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I got back half an hour ago," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Chase said.

Chase looked at Jonathan's face and could tell he'd been crying.

"You've been crying," Chase said.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up," Jonathan said. "No wonder you're embarrassed by me."

"Listen," Chase said. "I was just mad. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who stupidly drank a sip of beer and got himself arrested," Jonathan said.

"Yes it was stupid, but I shouldn't have said what I said," Chase said. "I'm not ashamed of you and I'm not ashamed to be your father. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jonathan stood up and he and Chase shared a hug.

"Lydia and I had sex after you left for the wedding," Jonathan said.

"Moment ruined," Chase said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Lily and Beth were sitting at the barstools at Karen's Café drinking coffee.

"Who is this Abby Brown in relation to your father?" Beth asked.

"Lucas told me Abby is the sole witness to my father's murder," Lily said. "She tried to torture my Uncle Dan into admitting he killed my father, but he caught on and blackmailed her and her mother. They skipped town and no one around Tree Hill has heard from them since."

"Until now," Beth said.

"I want to find her and talk to her," Lily said.

"Lily," Beth said. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you or she wouldn't have ran away."

"I want to talk to her," Lily said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beth asked.

"All my life I've been told simply that my uncle killed my dad," Lily said. "I want, no I deserve to know how it went down. So are you going to help me find her or not?"

"Fine," Beth said. "I will help you."

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Where should we start?" Beth asked.

Later, Lily and Beth were staking out at the cemetery.

"You really think she's going to come back?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"We've been here for three hours," Beth said.

"I know," Lily said.

Beth pointed over at a grave.

"That's my father's grave," Beth said.

"Oh," Lily said. "I didn't know. How did he die?"

"He was hanging out with a friend at the pier," Beth said. "He was very drunk. He hit his head on one of the wooden pillars, fell into the ocean, and drowned."

"That's awful," Lily said. "I'm so sorry."

"His name was Jacob," Beth said.

"So you named your son after your father," Lily said. "How sweet."

"I just wish he could've met his grandson," Beth said. "He would've loved him."

Lily gave Beth a hug and Beth hugged Lily back. As they hugged, Beth saw Abby standing by Keith's grave.

"Lily, she's back," Beth said.

Lily and Beth walked over to Abby.

"Abby Brown," Lily said.

"Not you again," Abby said. "Leave me alone."

"I just want to talk to you," Lily said. "My brother told me about you being the only witness."

Abby began running toward her car.

"We're not doing this again!" Lily shouted.

Lily and Beth ran after Abby. Beth caught up to her and grabbed her by the leg.

"Let go of my leg!" Abby shouted.

Abby broke free from Beth, leaving her shoe behind. Abby got in her car and drove off.

"Quick!" Beth said pointing at Lily's car. "Let's follow her!"

Lily and Beth ran toward Lily's car. Before they got to the car, a police officer drove up and put a Barnacle on Lily's windshield.

"Officer!" Lily shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You have three unpaid parking tickets," the officer replied. "It'll come off once they're paid."

"Damn it!" Lily shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Lydia was lying down in her bed trying to sleep. Finally she got up, grabbed her phone, and went outside. She sat on one of the swings and called Jonathan.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Lydia said. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Nah," Jonathan said. "I couldn't sleep. I was actually about to call you."

Meanwhile, Keith walked into Lydia's room.

"Lydia," Keith said. "I just had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you?"

Keith climbed onto the bed and realized Lydia wasn't there.

"She must have snuck out again," Keith said.

At that moment, a group of cheerleaders, lead by Mindy, walked in. It was dark, so they couldn't see it was Keith sitting on the bed. The cheerleaders wrapped Keith up in the bed sheets, carried him to the car they brought, and locked him in the trunk. They then drove to the Pancake House and opened the trunk to see Keith sitting there.

"I got kidnapped by hot girls?" Keith asked. "Cool!"

"You're not Lydia," Mindy said.

"No," Keith said. "I'm her brother."

"Oops," Mindy said.

About 20 minutes later, Haley, Nathan, and Lydia arrived at the Pancake House where Keith was eating pancakes with the cheerleaders.

"Mama!" Keith cheered. "Daddy!"

Keith ran over to Nathan and Nathan picked his son up.

"We're really sorry," Mindy said. "It's tradition to kidnap a newly appointed cheerleader and bring her to a pancake breakfast."

"I remember the kidnap pancake breakfast," Haley said smiling.

"It was really dark and we though Keith was Lydia," Mindy explained.

"That's okay," Haley said. "I'll let this slide."

"That'll teach you to stay out of my room," Lydia said.

"Oh yeah, kidnapped by some smoking hot babes and taken to a pancake breakfast," Keith said. "I sure learned my lesson."

"You are 6," Nathan said. "I don't want you saying things like smoking hot babes. Now let's go home. Are you coming Lydia?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay here and enjoy pancakes with my fellow cheerleaders," Lydia said.

"Okay," Haley said. "Have fun."

Haley and Nathan left with Keith and Lydia sat down at the table.

"Well," Mindy said. "This is the first time the parents have dropped the cheerleader off at the kidnap breakfast after the younger brother was mistakenly kidnapped instead."

"Yep," Lydia said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Friday night, Chase was sitting on his front porch step. He looked across the street to see Chris sitting on his front porch step as well. Chris got up and walked across the street.

"Chase," Chris said. "Chris Keller knows you're probably still mad at me."

Chase didn't say anything.

"Look," Chris said. "I'm so sorry."

Chase remained silent.

"It was stupid of me to let Jonathan drink that beer," Chris said. "Chase, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Chase said. "But you can't do stupid things like that."

"I promise," Chris said.

"Thank you," Chase said.

"Friends?" Chris asked.

"Friends," Chase replied.

"Oh, and I got you a present in case you didn't forgive me," Chris said. "Do you want it?"

"Sure," Chase said.

Chris walked across the street to his house and came back with an orange Manx cat. The cat meowed at Chase.

"So cute," Chase said. "It reminds me of a cat my cousin used to have."

"I rescued her from the pound," Chris said.

"That's nice, but I'm afraid I can't accept the cat," Chase said. "Jonathan is allergic to cats."

"Oh," Chris said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Strawberries and cats."

The cat purred and rubbed against Chris's arms.

"She seems to like you though," Chase said. "Why don't you keep her?"

"That's a good idea," Chris said. "I'll name her Haley."

"That's really weird Chris," Chase said.

"You're right," Chris said. "I'll name her Daisy. Anyway, where's Jonathan? I want to apologize to him."

"He's at Benny's office right now," Chase replied.

"At this hour?" Chris asked.

"Benny is unavailable to talk to him on Sunday, so he's talking to Jonathan today," Chase explained.

"Well I'm glad we're friends again," Chris said. "And Chris Keller has set you up on a date for tomorrow."

"You did what?" Chase asked.

"Chris Keller sees Jonathan coming," Chris said. "I'd better get this cat home. See you later."

"Bye," Chase said.

"I'll text you a picture of the girl," Chris said as he walked back across the street to his house.

Jonathan walked over to Chase.

"Hey," Chase said. "How was therapy?"

"It was really emotional tonight," Jonathan said. "I'm very tired."

Chase patted Jonathan on the back.

"Would you like to talk?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "I just want to go to bed."

"Okay," Chase said.

The next morning, Jonathan, Chase, and Chris sat down at Karen's Café eating breakfast.

"So do you know anyone who wants a cat?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Chase asked. "I thought you loved the cat."

"Well I stopped petting her last night and she scratched the hell out of me," Chris said showing the scratches on his arm.

"I'm so sorry," Jonathan said. "Hey, Benny wants to get a cat for his children."

"Thank you!" Chris cheered. "Oh, and Chase. Don't forget that you have a date with Tara tonight."

"Tara?" Chase asked in an angry tone. "You set me up with Tara?!"

"Bye," Chris said getting up and running out of the café.

Tara entered the café and walked over to Chase.

"Hi Chase," Tara said. "Looks like Chris ships us."

"Hi Tara," Chase sighed.

"Are you my new mommy?" Jonathan jokingly asked.

"Who's this?" Tara asked.

"Tara, this is my son Jonathan," Chase said.

"You have a son?" Tara asked. "When did that happen?"

"He was in foster care," Chase said. "He's been living with me and I adopted him a few months ago."

"Oh wow," Tara said. "I wouldn't know he was adopted if you hadn't told me. He looks so much like you."

"Yeah he does," Chase said.

"I have to be honest," Tara said. "Kids and teenagers are a deal breaker for me. Goodbye."

Tara walked out of the diner and Jonathan looked at Chase.

"What a bitch," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Chase said. "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry," Jonathan said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Lily was walking down a sidewalk toward Karen's Café. As she walked, Beth drove up and rolled down the window.

"Lily," Beth said.

"Hey," Lily said.

"I had a friend track down Abby," Beth said. "She lives in Raleigh."

Lily got in the car and Beth drove her all the way to Abby's house in Raleigh. Once Beth pulled up to the house, she stopped her car.

"Okay Lily," Beth said. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks," Lily said as she got out of Beth's car. "I need to do this alone."

"Okay," Beth said. "Call me when you're ready for me to pick you up."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to the mall," Beth replied.

"Of course you are," Lily said.

Lily shut the door and Beth drove off. Lily walked over to the front door and knocked. Abby opened the door.

"Hi Abby," Lily said.

"Go away!" Abby shouted. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Lily said. "My name is Lily Scott Donovan. Keith Scott was my father and I want… No, I deserve to know exactly how he died!"

"Your uncle shot him," Abby said. "Now go away."

"I know my uncle shot him," Lily said. "But I want to know exactly what went down."

"Listen," Abby said. "I've spent the past 24 years trying to forget what happened. I have a wonderful husband and three children. Please just let me live my life."

"Abby," Lily said.

"Leave or I will call the police and have you arrested for stalking, harassment, and trespassing!" Abby shouted.

"You wouldn't have me arrested," Lily said.

A few hours later, Beth and Lily walked out of the police station.

"Thanks for bailing me out," Lily said.

"You're welcome," Beth said. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I saw this really cute blouse and then I found these really cute baby clothes. Then I got distracted by…"

"It's fine," Lily said. "At least Abby dropped the charges."

"Yeah," Beth said.

"Hey, have you told Chuck yet?" Lily asked.

"No," Beth replied. "You're the only one who knows."

"When are you going to tell him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Beth replied.

"You can't just keep this from him," Lily said.

"You're right," Beth said patting her stomach.

Lily and Beth shared a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Chris sat on the picnic table at the gazebo where the River Court used to be. Beside him was a cat carrier with Daisy inside.

"Okay Daisy," Chris said. "Chris Keller is sorry, but you've become quite an evil cat."

Daisy began to growl.

"Like that," Chris said.

Benny arrived, parked his car, got out, and walked over to Chris.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hey," Benny said. "So let's see this cat."

"This cat is very sweet," Chris said. "Her name is Daisy."

Chris got Daisy out of the cat carrier and began petting her. Daisy purred and rubbed against him.

"How cute," Benny said. "My daughters will love her."

Chris stopped petting Daisy and Daisy scratched his arm. Benny's mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry Chris," Benny said. "I can't take this cat if she scratches. I don't want her to hurt my daughters. See you later, I have to go meet my sister for lunch."

Benny began walking off.

"It was just a play scratch!" Chris shouted. "Daisy is the sweetest cat! Please take her! Chris Keller is begging you!"

Benny got in his car and drove off.

"Damn it!" Chris shouted.

Daisy began hissing and growling at Chris.

"Now I know why you were in the pound!" Chris shouted.

Daisy went back into the cat carrier and Chris immediately locked it. At that moment, Lily and Beth walked by.

"I just wish Abby would talk to me," Lily said.

"Yeah," Beth said.

Chris walked over to them.

"Hey," Chris said. "Question. Do either of you want a cat?"

"Sorry," Lily said. "Aaron is deathly allergic."

"And Jacob is scared of cats," Beth said. "When he was 2, a cat scratched his face."

"Well Daisy doesn't scratch," Chris lied.

"Your arm's bleeding," Beth said pointing at Chris's arm.

"So it is," Chris said.

"Lily," a voice said.

Lily turned around to see Abby.

"Okay," Abby said. "I'll talk to you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Lily and Abby sat on a bench.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want Abby," Lily said. "I'm sorry I've been harassing you about this."

"Keith was your father," Abby said. "You deserve to know the whole story."

"Thank you," Lily said.

"It was just a normal day at school," Abby said. "I had plans to go out with my friends to the mall after school. Then I heard a gunshot. I was so scared, so I ran to the tutor center where Haley was sheltering other students."

Abby began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Abby cried. "It's just so hard to talk about this."

"It's okay," Lily said.

"Haley locked the door and I felt scared, but safe," Abby said. "For all we knew, the gunman was outside and we were inside. Then Nathan arrived and told he would help us get out of the school. That's when Jimmy Edwards pulled out his gun and held us hostage."

"That's awful," Lily said.

"I remember Jimmy telling us that he was doing this because he was in pain," Abby said. "I could tell he was. He was left behind by his friends. Everyone had forgotten about him and it hurt him."

"Oh my," Lily said.

"Anyway," Abby said. "I started to go to go into shock because of my diabetes. Jimmy let me go to my locker to get my medicine. He told me he was the only gunman and that I'd be safe."

"So you were able to get away?" Lily asked.

"I ran to my locker to get my medicine and I planned on leaving the school to get help," Abby said. "But then I feared that there were more gunmen, so I hid in a classroom. I was there for a few minutes when I heard your father say 'I love you.'"

"Who did he say that to?" Abby asked.

"Your brother," Abby said. "I looked out the window through the blinds to see Lucas carrying Peyton. She had been shot in the leg earlier and was injured."

"What happened then?" Lily asked.

"Jimmy let Lucas and Peyton go," Abby said.

Abby couldn't control her tears.

"After they left, Keith tried to get Jimmy to just put the gun down," Abby sobbed. "Jimmy shot and killed himself."

"That's awful," Lily said.

"Keith was leaning over Jimmy's body just crying," Abby said. "I was about to go out of the room when your uncle arrived. I heard your father say, 'He's gone Danny'."

Abby held Lily's hands.

"Your uncle took the gun into his hands and shot your father," Abby sobbed.

"Just like that?" Lily asked in shock.

"Just like that," Abby sobbed.

"Thank you so much for telling me Abby," Lily said. "I know that was hard."

Lily and Abby shared a hug.

"Take care Lily," Abby said.

Lily went home. Once she arrived, she saw Aaron standing on the dock looking out over the creek. Lily walked down the dock to her husband.

"Hey," Lily said.

Aaron turned around and smiled at his wife.

"Hey honey," Aaron said.

"Abby found me and told me about what happened to my father," Lily said.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Not really," Lily replied.

Aaron and Lily embraced tightly and Lily began to cry.

"It's okay," Aaron said softly. "Let it out."

Lily's phone began to ring. Lily and Aaron let go of their embrace and Lily wiped her face off, and answered her phone.

"Hello," Lily said. "Yes, this is Lily Donovan."

Lily gasped.

"Lily?" Aaron asked concerned.

"Really?" Lily asked. "Well thank you."

Lily hung up the phone and looked at Aaron.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"That was my doctor," Lily replied.

"What did she say?" Aaron asked.

"She said I'm pregnant," Lily said.

"You're pregnant?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Lily said smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"This is awesome!" Aaron cheered. "I could just jump for joy. But I won't because that's weird."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2: Chapter 9**

Chase and Chris were sitting at a table at Karen's Café.

"So Tara called off the date because she said kids were a deal breaker," Chase said.

"Dude," Chris said. "Tara is just playing hard to get. You two are perfect for each other."

"I want a girlfriend who loves me and won't cheat on me," Chase said. "Tara's bad for me."

"You know why Chris Keller broke up with Tara?" Chris asked.

"I was sleeping with her," Chase said. "You kicked my leg because of it."

"Yeah," Chris said. "But I also realized there were other fish in the sea. Like Lana."

"You haven't seen her in six years," Chase said. "Looks like we both need to move on."

"You're right," Chris said. "Tonight, we go to a bar and find us some girlfriends."

"No," Chase said. "Last time I went to a bar with you, I woke up alone in a field 60 miles from Tree Hill. I'm going to give that online dating website Jonathan set up for me another try and so are you."

"Chris Keller doesn't online date," Chris said.

"Chris Keller also doesn't have a girlfriend," Chase said.

Chase's phone chimed and he looked at it.

"Oh no," Chase said. "It's another text from that Rebecca Bunch girl from West Covina."

"Block her," Chris said.

"I've tried," Chase said. "Let's change the subject. What did you do with that cat?"

Meanwhile at the Davis-Baker household, Julian sat on the couch while Daisy stood on the couch purring and rubbing against him.

"Such a sweet cat," Julian said.

Brooke walked into the room.

"A cat," Brooke said.

"Chris gave her to me," Julian said. "Her name is Daisy."

"Hi there Daisy," Brooke said sitting down.

Daisy began rubbing against Brooke.

"She reminds me of a cat that I had when I was little," Brooke said.

"Well I'm going to pet store to get Miss Daisy some cat food, some bowls, and some toys," Julian said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

Julian left and Daisy continued to rub against Brooke. Once the door shut behind Julian, Daisy stopped purring and looked at Brooke.

"What's wrong little kitten?" Brooke asked in a silly voice.

Daisy began to growl at Brooke.

"Daisy?" Brooke asked.

Daisy began hissing and Brooke slowly stood up. As she stood up, Daisy continued growling and hissing.

"Nice kitty," Brooke said in a scared tone.

Daisy jumped at Brooke. Brooke screamed and ran outside. As she ran, Jude and Davis walked up the driveway.

"Mom?" Davis asked.

"There's a killer cat in the house!" Brooke screamed.

Jude pointed at the porch where Daisy was rubbing against a chair.

"Is that the killer cat?" Jude asked.

"Don't let her cuteness fool you," Brooke said. "That cat is 100 percent evil!"

Jude walked over and picked Daisy up in his arms. Daisy purred and rubbed against him.

"Davis, come here," Jude said. "This cat is so sweet."

Jude and Davis began gently petting Daisy.

"She's so sweet," Davis said. "Can we keep her Mom?"

"No!" Brooke shouted. "That cat is pure evil!"

"What's she going to do?" Davis asked. "Purr us to death?"

"Stop playing with the cat!" Brooke demanded. "That cat is going to the pound!"

"Don't listen to her," Jude said. "She's not going to hurt you."

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Brooke shouted. "I'm scared that she'll hurt me! She's evil!"

"It's okay Mom," Davis said. "They say insanity happens to the best of us."

Jude and Davis walked inside with Daisy.

"This is not happening," Brooke said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
